Forgotten Remembrance
by spikesbby4evr
Summary: Another story about how Spike and Kel, his childe, could have met. Don't need to have read my other story about them, just give this a chance it wont be that horrible lol. Mild SB in some chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel characters do not belong to me (except, of course, for my original character, Kel).....unfortunately...cuz then I would have been the brilliant mind behind Spike mwahahahaha! Ahem..I'm done. All of the characters belong to the also brilliant, if not more, mind of Joss Whedon.  
  
Kel grunted as she was slammed into the wall and scowled at the tall vampire in front of her. "What's the hold up Kel? Where's my money?" he asked. She forced herself to smile sweetly.  
"Relax, hun. You'll get your money," she answered. The vampire gave her a lusty lookover and eased off of her shoulders a bit.  
"Yeah, I had better. Get it to me by next month. You're lucky I'm even giving you that long,"  
She glared at him. Getting involved with Caleb had been the worst decision of her unlife so far. He was one of the more powerful dealers of the underworld, big with the smuggled black goods from other dimensions. Getting mixed up with him had been bad, but she had been attracted to him by his looks and his charm at the time. But she knew now he was a slimy heartless bastard who didn't care if her hurt her or anyone else. She impatiently slapped away his hand that was wandering up her shirt.  
"And make no mistake that money is all you are getting," she said firmly, staring coldly into his eyes. She pushed him away, smirking at his huge bodyguards. "Don't worry, you'll get your money," she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the dark alley, knowing what she promised was a lie. She didn't have any money. Never needed it. She took what she wanted, when she wanted it. She growled, frustrated, and grabbed a passerby, pulling him into a nearby alleyway, draining him dry in no time and taking no pleasure in it only to sate her hunger. She dropped the limp body of the unfortunate man and closed her eyes as a familiar dizziness swept over her. She steadied herself and saw a name, squeezing her eyes even more to try to focus on it more. Wolfram & Hart. She opened her eyes, a steady throbbing starting in her head. The visions she had were always far and in between and not always welcome but almost always had a meaning. She had heard of this Wolfram & Hart. It was a law firm at the other end of LA. She glanced up at the heavens. Maybe someone was watching up there after all. The law firm was mystical and could probably use her clairvoyant services. She nodded to herself. Tomorrow night she would get a job.  
  
"Boss? There's a job applicant here to see you," Harmony said though the intercom. Angel pressed the button that allowed him to talk back.  
"Thanks Harmony. Send them in," he answered, "And get me something to eat would you?"  
"You bet," came the cheerful answer.  
The door opened a moment later and a vampire came in. A girl, a young girl. Too young. No more than 16 or 17. She was tall and lithe with a curvy frame and big green eyes in a pretty, firm, well structured, face and blonde hair. She looked around the room curiously at first, giving off and aura of confidence, and then her sight fell on him. She stopped abruptly, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and stood up, coming around his desk and extending a hand.  
"Hi, I'm—"  
"Angel.." she answered before him with slight wonder in her voice and a lilting British accent. He nodded, frowning slightly.  
"Uh...yeah, and you are...?"The girl blinked and shook her head, becoming business like once more.  
"Oh, um, Kel," she answered. Kel. The name was oddly familiar.  
"Kel. Nice to meet you," he said and shook her small, soft hand. He knew he should be treating her with the cold calculation that he usually had with others of his kind, but he just smiled at her and then returned to his desk. Maybe it was because she looked so young of maybe it was just because she seemed so simply unthreatening. "So, what are your credibility's? What can you do?"  
"Well I guess you would call me clairvoyant. I can just see and understand things that other people can't. It's kind of hard to explain. I can also see occasional visions and can read minds. To a point,"  
"Read minds? Really?" he asked, "What am I thinking?" This girl was boasting a lot of power and he wasn't sure he believed her yet. She narrowed her eyes slightly, concentrating.  
"You're thinking that you shouldn't hire one as young as me. I could be a liability," Angel's eyes widened. "Well, I assure you, Mr. Angel, I'm no fledgling and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He raised an eyebrow and nodded. Where was the girl's sire? Was he killed? Had he abandoned her? One so young was never seen without their sire. This one had probably had to take care of her self all these years.  
"I have no doubt," he said and got up to go toward her again, "And, it's just Angel. Don't like the whole 'Mister' thing. Puts me on edge," He smiled gently at her. "You're hired."  
"Bossy? I didn't know which kind you wanted so I brought you two kinds," She wrinkled her nose then looked over at Kel and smiled. "Is she hired? 'Cuz I could show her around.."  
"No, it's alright Harmony. I'll show her around myself. Thanks." Harm smiled at him and left the room. He motioned for Kel to follow him and he led her through the winding halls of Wolfram & Hart, showing her all of the rooms and the lab, introducing her to Fred and Gunn on the way.  
"You'll meet the others later, but this...." He pushed open a door. "..is your office."  
"Ooo, I get an office, huh?" she said appreciatively and walked into the room.  
"Yeah, you probably won't need it though. You're hours are flexible and the weekends are off. Just come in everyday in case we would need you. All the other clairvoyants aren't as powerful as you so far." She smiled and sat in the leather chair that was provided, spinning around as Angel watched her. He smiled a little. "So why do you really need this job?" She stopped and smiled at him.  
"Truth? I got into some trouble with a guy. Now I owe him money," she answered. He nodded.  
"Ah, well, you'll get the money in no time here," She laughed slightly.  
"I hope so, 'cuz if I don't, it won't be pretty," she said.  
"Uh, well, that's pretty much it. I'll let you get settled in then you can meet everyone else. Welcome to Wolfram & Hart."  
  
It had been a week since Kel had started at the new job and she actually found herself enjoying it. Angel was very nice to her and was learning how to control her powers and to get visions from touching an object, or psychometry. She was also learning how to read minds more efficiently, a useful tactic that could be used against enemies, she thought. Namely Caleb. Currently she was in Angel's office, trying out her new skills at psychometry.  
"Now Kel, try again. Concentrate," Wesley said to her in his patient voice. She nodded and closed her eyes, gripping the object. A woman had been kidnapped not far from there and they suspected it was a demon who was culprit from the markings in the body. She took a deep breath and concentrated as hard as she could, beginning to have the familiar dizzy feeling.  
"Angel, I need a new car. Last one's done for. Stupid Choas demon. Totaled all of the interior leather seats with its bloody slime," Kel jumped at the strange voice.  
"Uh Spike, we are kinda working here," Angel growled.  
"Oh, that's fine. I'll just wait," she heard Spike answer. Kel sighed, all hope of the coming vision lost and opened her eyes to look at the intruder. As her eyes fell on him, she gasped slightly. In that instant, she saw him. Her sire. He was momentarily replaced by a former self. A magnificent vampire with messy dirty blonde hair and blood streaming down his face. But in another instant, that was gone and forgotten and she knew who he truly was. The one person she had been searching for when she hadn't even known she was looking for anyone for as long as she could remember. She only knew that 'Sire' was how her demon had labeled him and his scent and his voice were so suddenly familiar she was overcome with love for this man who she had hadn't even met. Her reality suddenly snapped back to normal.  
"Great, now you made her lose it," Angel was saying. Spike smirked, his somehow familiar smirk and he looked at her with piercing blue eyes.  
"Who's this then?"  
"This is.." She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had waited too long for this.  
"Sire!" She ran into his arms.  
  
Spike blinked as the girl latched herself around his waist. He looked  
over at Angel and the others, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sire?" Angel asked, "She's your childe?" Spike shook his head,  
baffled.  
"No. I've never met her before in my life," he said.  
"Spike, Kel's clairvoyent. Why would she lie?" Angel asked.  
"I dunno! But I assure you I don't know who she is," He looked down at  
the girl clinging to him and couldn't help but notice how well they fit  
together. Her head rested perfectly on his lower chest. He shook his  
head. She couldn't be his childe. He didn't remember her and he was sure  
he would remember a face as pretty as hers. He had never even brought  
anyone across. He frowned. Well there was that one time he went all  
serial killer and turned all of those people. But that had been The  
First, not him. Besides, those vamps had been nothing but mindless  
minions and this girl was anything but a mindless minion. He  
uncomfortably pushed her away and looked at Angel.  
"Spike what's going on?" Angel asked.  
"I told you. I have no idea," He looked at Kel, noticing her  
worshipful stare.  
"Well, I, I, could do a simple blood test," Fred suggested  
tentatively, "If they really are Sire and Childe they would have the  
same blood right?"  
"No!" Spike said, "No, there is no question about it. It's not true. I  
think I would remember if I had turned anyone in the last century."  
"Fine," Angel said darkly, "Kel, you can go. We'll figure this out  
tomorrow. Kel...?" She looked over at him then back at Spike clearly not  
wanting to leave him. Angel growled and grabbed her arm, glaring at Spike  
and pulling her out of the room. Spike raised an eyebrow and watched them  
leave. Whatever was going on, he could tell it wasn't going to be easy to  
figure out.  
  
How did ya like it? Sorry it's a little short...next chappie will be longer I promise. Review please!smooch Luv ya! Lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know the drill...i dont own any of the characters on Buffy unfortunately....they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
For the next few weeks, Kel was like his second shadow. She would follow him around, whether they were both in the same room or the same floor, she would be there. As annoying as Spike found it he couldn't help but think of her attention to him as flattering, even if there was something wrong with her for thinking he was her sire. Who was she kidding? He could hardly take care of himself let alone an underage childe. The girl would wrap his wounds when he got hurt during a battle, silent, but gentle with a calming aura around her at all times, despite his protests. He wouldn't insist that she leave him alone. He sensed that she had to be around him for some reason though he was more of a loner these days than he ever was. He knew that she knew he believed he wasnt her sire but she didn't seem to care. In her mind, she knew who he was.  
All the while, her powers had been growing in strength. She was the one who usually helped to solve the case. On one particularly nasty case, Spike came back with a huge whole in his side where a pole had been shoved through him and his whole hand had been burned badly by some demon slime. He came back exhausted but strangely satisfied. Haven't had a good brawl in a while, have you Spike? He flopped down on Angel's leather couch and winced slightly.  
"Don't bleed on my couch," Angel said darkly, stalking in and also sporting various holes. Just then, Kel came in and went immediately over to Spike and sat down beside him.  
"Spike, are you okay?" she asked, "I didn't realize it was a Harvak demon until you left..."  
"Kel, I'm fine. No need to worry."  
"But you could have died," she said painfully and stroked gently over his chest. He frowned.  
"But I didn't. It's alright.," he answered.  
"But you could have," she insisted and started kissing over his face, all concern and empathy. He blinked and melted slightly. This girl didn't just have affection for him. She loved him. He realized that now. Though he had no idea how she could....she barely knew him. And who would love someone like him? A vampire with a soul...pathetic. He had known Buffy hadn't meant it when she said it in the falling school. But Kel loved him unconditionally, it seemed without him even knowing why. He swallowed as the soft kisses started to get to him and realized he wasn't pushing her away. Maybe he should stop denying her love altogether. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of her love practically radiating off of her, then opened them again. He wanted to reassure her that he could be fine as he could alreadly feel the pain fading, his accelerated healing taking over, but he wasn't exactly sure how. After all, he had never really been good at it. So he hesitantly raised his unwounded hand and stroked over her side lightly. Her cool lips stopped on his face abruptly at his touch and she pulled away slightly to look at him. He swallowed and slid his hand up her side to her face, looking steadily into her green eyes.  
"Kel..." he said softly, "I'm gonna be fine," And there was a moment. He was her, remembered her. Saw her in an instant with her hair up in elegant curls and a green dress to match her eyes perfectly, stunning in front of a fiery backround. Her face was so suddently familiar. He couldn't promise anything to her but he would accept her love. One part of him thought it was selfish to take it without knowing or getting to know her but hey...vampire. Kel smiled slowly, sweetly, at him and he felt his lips curve in a returning smile.  
  
Later, after both he and Angel had been bandaged and rested, and after Kel had left, the gang got together.  
"She loves you Spike," Angel said with just a hint of envy in his voice.  
"She worships you," Fred countered.  
"No," Spike said firmly, "You're not doing the test. It doesn't make sense. Why would I turn a girl so young? I think I would remember."  
"It doesn't make sense why you think you wouldn't. Of course you would have Spike. Who knows why but...you had a reason, " Angel sighed and shook his head, "Look, if you're so certain than prove us wrong." Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Well why don't you take his blood?" he said to Fred, motioning to Angel. "If she's my childe, she would be related to him to."  
"What's the matter Spike? Afraid of needles?" Angel asked, smirking. Spike glared at him.  
"Of course not, you nit. I just don't think it's necessary is all," he said, "Besides, how will we get her blood? Won't it be a little suspicious?"  
"You can ask her. She would do anything for you," Angel said.  
"No, I can't ask her to do that."  
"Why?"  
"Because she trusts me."  
"Because you care about her," Angel answered.  
"So?"  
"Uh, actually, it's not a problem. I already have a sample of her blood. Some...weird company policy," Fred cut in before Angel and Spike tried to kill each other again, "All I need is a sample of Spike's blood."  
"Come on Spike. We've seen how much she acts like you sometimes," Angel urged.  
"Why are you pushing this?" Spike asked.  
"Because I feel something to. From the moment I saw her. And I know you do to. I saw it tonight," At that, Spike fell silent. "We need to find out what's going on Spike, whats missing."  
"Uh, excuse me? Has anyone else noticed that she is still a vampire? Souless. She kills and could be dangerous if she gets too close," Gunn interrupted.  
"Harmony's a vampire," Angel said.  
"Well Harmony's....Harmony."  
"Kel's not like that," Spike said.  
"How do you know? You've only just met her," Gunn said.  
"Well, she did say something about oweing somebody money when I met her but we can check into that later. I just really want to know what this is all about first," Angel said and looked at Spike who rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Fine, I'll do it. But don't be surprised when I'm right," he said.  
( Twenty minutes later)  
Spike stared blankly at Fred.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I said the results were positive. You match up with her almost perfectly," Angel smirked.  
"Yeah Spike. You were right all along,"  
"Well try it again," Spike said to Fred.  
"Spike I've already done it three times. Typical procedure. There are no mistakes," she answered. Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Okay so..she's my childe. Now what?"  
"Well one concern is why don't you all remember each other? You have obviously had to have met each other before if you are experiencing these feelings of familiarity," Wesley reasoned. Angel shook his head.  
"I don't know. It could be anything....a spell,"  
"Well, I'll look at some texts on memory spells. In the meantime, I suggest you try to remember anything you can,"  
  
1892, Outskirts of London  
  
Spike had been watching the girl for several days now, strangely allured and intrigued by her grace and beauty. She was shy and she obeyed her parents without question while they searched for a dutiful husband for her. Maybe it was William who connected to her but his demon longed to take her, to turn her and make her into a completely different creature, despite the consequences. She was young. No older then 17, and there were consequences for turning one so young, yet not all bad.  
"Do you want her Spike?" Drusilla asked, coming up behind him and sliding a hand sensually down his chest. "I can hear you singing for each other...a pretty song with birds and butterflys,"  
"Do you now, luv?"  
"You can have her. I will let you. And then we can sing a pretty song together," He turned and kissed her softly, smirked, then turned to go toward the middle class barn. From his observations, the girl would come outside while the night was young to take down her hair and escape from her life for a while to visit her horse. He didn't have to wait long before, right on time, she came in, the moonlight shining on her hair. She went straight over to her black as night horse and crooned to it, stroking its soft muzzle.  
"It truly is a magnificent horse," Spike said softy from the shadows. Truth be told, this mysterious, enthralling act was hardly his specialty. It was more Angelus's territory but he wanted to make her curious about him before he took her. She gasped and turned quickly, eyes wide with fear.  
"Who's there?" she asked, her voice clear and feminine, even in its terror. He stepped out from the shadows and saw her take a step back.  
"There's no need to be afraid," he said, walking toward her. She swallowed and back up from him even more as he reached her horse. He stroked its nose and looked at her as she stared at him. He smmiled at her and knew she was successfully fascinated with him. "An Arabian. Rare in these parts,"  
"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly.  
"My name is William. What's yours?" She let her breath out slowly and furrowed her brows as if considering whether to tell this strange man her name. She looked back up at him.  
"Keladry. But..my family calls me Kel." He smiled. Kel. He liked the name.  
"Kel. That's a pretty name. But not nearly as fitting of your beauty," he said. She smiled and her cheeks flushed in a very attractive way. She ducked her head and seemed to relax a little. He walked towards her unthreateningly, sure now that she wouldn't run. "So, your parents are finding you a suitor," he said, glancing in the direction of the house. She nodded slowly. He didn't think she should ever be married off. It would break the spirit that he saw in her.  
"But I don't want to. It's just that my family needs money so they are trying to find a rich husband for me," She wrinkled her nose in distaste, "He will most likely be old and grey and snobby," She glanced at him and looked away quickly. "But that's what must be done," He nodded understandingly. The girl was fascinating. He wanted to get to know her. He would have plenty of time for that, he thought and smirked.  
"It doesn't have to be that way." he said. She looked at him.  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked fearfully, yet he could sense the curiosity. He took another step towards her so he was directly in front of her and she stared up at him. He reached out to brush a piece of hair from her face and she didn't pull away.  
"You could live forever and be young. Never even have to marry," he continued. She narrowed her eyes even as he caressed the sides of her face.  
"What trickery is it you speak of, sir?" she asked. He shook his head as his gaze fell to her neck.  
"No trickery." He looked back to her big eyes, "Do you trust I won't hurt you?" He looked deep into her eyes, trying to see what she wanted. Her eyes glazed over slightly and she breahted out, slowly.  
"Yes," she breathed. He nodded.  
"Good girl," With that he leaned down and kissed gently over her neck, so as not to frighten her. She gasped softly at his intimate touch then swooned into him. He pulled her close to him so her soft body was pressed completely against him then vamped and bit into her gently, the blood lust taking over. She whimpered loudly and he shushed her gently, sucking harder, and harder, and--  
  
Spike sat up, panting, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth from the dream. His demon had emerged and his stomach was growling, craving the girl's blood. The dream had been so real, so vivid. But was it? After all, it was just a dream. It wasn't necessarily true. He looked at the clock and saw it was time to get up anyways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sorry i cut it off right there...but im trying to post things a little faster from now on. Plus if i would have kept going from here, it would have taken me forever to get the chapter done...its this whole thing...well anyways....review! Reviews are my friends! 


End file.
